Alaxx Hogan
Alaxx Wayne Hogan (born August 30, 1994), better known by YouTube fans as TheCrazyjack28, is is a video gamer and a member of Deep Sheep, a group of teenage to adult video gamers based out of Pasadena, California. Biography Hogan was born in Henderson, North Carolina, in 1994 to Jo Hogan. Not long after his birth, his mom battled the people who legalized his birth certificate as "Alaxx", when it should have been "Alax". They changed the name in the birth certificate, but later on, Alax added the extra "x" to his name. Alaxx was raised in Elizabethton, Tennessee. Career Deep Sheep Throughout all of Season 1, Alaxx had developed a massive, unbreakable hatred towards Robby Tiapula, most likely due to the fact that Robby stole Alaxx's son Dante before he was even born. Due to this, Alaxx loved to fuel his hatred of Robby and never stopped in Season 1. By Episode 12, Robby wasn't the only person Alaxx loathed, as at the end of the episode, Chris cold-heartedly revealed the fate of his son Dante: In Episode 11, Dante teleported into the arena, where he stared Chris in the face, and walked towards him, but fell into the lava below and burned to death. Undoubtedly furious at this point, Alaxx vowed to murder Chris if they met in real life. By Season 2, it appears as if Alaxx and Robby are now good friends, even though in Alaxx's second house tour, he set Robby's tower on fire for a second time. However, Alaxx remains a semi-hatred for Chris, as Chris led Spencer and Robby to perform systematic genocide of Alaxx's shulkers, which he had used to build an Ender empire Personal Life From 2008 to May 19, 2014, Alaxx attended Hampton High School, in Hampton, Tennessee, alongside Noah Corrow, Dakota Ashley, Anthony Carver, David Finney, and Nathan Fields. In 2014, they all made their own class project movie: The United Shapes of America. From 2015 - 2017, Alaxx attended Northeast State College. In May 2017, Alaxx announced that he was moving away from Elizabethton, Tennessee, to Pasadena, California, as the second member of Deep Sheep to live in Chris's apartment. Alaxx officially left Tennessee on May 21, 2015. After going through Charlotte, North Carolina; Virginia Beach, Virginia; and Phoenix, Arizona (where his father lives), Alaxx finally arrived in Pasadena on May 27th, 2015. He currently resides with Chris in Pasadena. Trivia * In Deep Sheep, Alaxx's Minecraft skin is the Enderman in a Suit. * In Season 1, he represents the Snowy Taiga biome. In season 2, he represents the Jungle biome. ** As of Season 2, he has traded his original biome with Daniel, who had left a year prior. After converting Daniel's Mushroom biome into a Jungle biome, he left his Snowy Taiga biome to Robby. * In Deep Sheep, his object is Lapis lazuli. * In Deep Sheep, his block is a Lapis block. * In Deep Sheep, Alaxx had an Enderman son, Dante. * Alaxx is a lead in the film Pine Mountain Gladiators. Coincidentally, his character name is also Alaxx. * Because of his hair, Alaxx was temporarily kicked from Deep Sheep and did not appear in Episode 12, instead being replaced by BoxierMarigold0. * Alaxx is of Native American heritage; he is of Cherokee and Blackfoot descent. * A running gag in the ''Late Night with Deep Sheep'' series is that Alaxx does not like people to know where he works, and prefers the name of where he works to be censored out of the video. To provoke him, somebody in the video says, "Alaxx works at ." ** This started in Episode 2, where Alaxx mentioned that he looks like he is from the 1960s where he works, because he wears loafers. Chris immediately says, "Wait, work? You work at ?", which greatly infuriated Alaxx. * Alaxx's favorite game is Fallout 3. * Alaxx's favorite animal is a Komodo Dragon. * Alaxx's favorite color is black, followed by red, which is also Robby's favorite color. * One of Alaxx's favorite foods is apple pie. * As an adult, Alaxx wants to be an architect. Links Alaxx's channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/TheCrazyjack28 Alaxx's Mom's channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwOyD_DjVX-PIP17_rH77xA Category:Deep Sheep Members Category:YouTubers